Le Huitième jour
by Deus-Nihil
Summary: Kakashi Hatake est professeur dans un lycée. Dans une de ses classes, il étudie un de ses élèves : Sasuke Uchiha. Pourquoi? Par inquiétude.


**Titre :** Le Huitième jour

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** Aucun

**Rating :** -13 ans

**Résumé :** Kakashi Hatake est professeur dans un lycée. Dans une de ses classes, il étudie un de ses élèves : Sasuke Uchiha. Pourquoi? Par inquiétude.

**Notes :**

Je suis désolée si je ne suis pas un auteur satisfaisant.

Je peux écrire plusieurs fan-fictions à la fois, mais je n'en abandonne aucune.

* * *

><p><strong>Le Huitième jour<strong>

Il était une fois, un garçon.

* * *

><p><strong>Premier jour - Lundi :<strong>

Le garçon ne bougeait pas, comme à son habitude. Ils étaient tous habitués - les enseignants comme les élèves. Si on lui posait une question, il répondait, sans même daigner lever son regard de la fenêtre. Et si on lui demandait de se lever, que ce soit pour lire ou pour venir au tableau, alors il se contentait d'ignorer l'appel, s'enfermant dans un mutisme anormal pour un jeune de son âge.

Si la plupart de ses professeurs avaient abandonné l'idée de le faire réagir, ce n'était pas le cas de Kakashi Hatake. En tant que professeur principal du jeune Uchiha, il estimait devoir porter la responsabilité de se battre pour le garçon. Et lorsque, ce jour-là, il vit pour la première fois les contusions sur le cou pâle et fragile de Sasuke, il se décida à passer au niveau suivant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque la cloche retentit, la classe de Première S se dépêcha de sortir bruyamment de la salle de classe. Et comme attendu, Sasuke prenait son temps, ne voulant certainement pas se mêler à ses camarades. Kakashi en profita pour l'interpeller :

- Sasuke, reste. Je voudrais te parler.

Sasuke le regarda avec une légère lueur de curiosité dans son regard. Et c'était alors que Kakashi s'était rendu compte que ce regard était le plus singulier qu'il avait pu voir du garçon au cours des derniers jours.

Le garçon, d'abord calme, se pressa de ranger ses affaires et vint se poster devant le bureau de son professeur. Il ne demandait rien et ne ferait certainement pas le premier pas dans la conversation, au vue de son regard ( qui reflétait de nouveau son indifférence ). Alors Kakashi, tout en examinant discrètement le cou sévèrement contusionné du garçon, dit :

- Je te trouve distrait ces derniers temps. Est-ce que tout va bien?

Si il était surpris par la question, Sasuke ne le montra pas. Plutôt, il répondit :

- Tout va bien, Monsieur.

Kakashi n'était pas convaincu, mais il ne voulait pas aborder crûment le sujet.

- Tu t'en sors bien, en cours?

En réalité, Kakashi connaissait la réponse. Sasuke ne s'en sortait pas seulement aux niveaux des études, il était le meilleur de sa classe ! Et dans tous les cours ! Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait pu remarquer une baisse autant dans l'attention que dans ses notes. Il l'utiliserait contre le garçon.

- Pas trop mal, répondit Sasuke.

- Pourtant, j'ai pu constaté une baisse dans tes notes.

Aucune réaction du garçon. Kakashi insista :

- Tu es le meilleur élève de ma classe, Sasuke.

- Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, le meilleur de vos élèves est Shikamaru. L'unique raison pour laquelle il n'a pas une meilleure moyenne que la mienne est du fait qu'il est narcoleptique.

Le garçon parlait trop bien pour un jeune de son âge et trop calmement en sa présence. Puis, non seulement il ne se sentait ni flatté, ni gêné par le compliment de son professeur, mais en plus, il arrivait à rétorquer celui-ci par une vérité ennuyeusement véridique. Kakashi soupira.

- En omettant Shikamaru, _donc_, _tu_ es le meilleur élève de ma classe.

Encore une fois, le garçon resta muet.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tes notes sont en chutent? interrogea le professeur, avec douceur.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- Sasuke?

- Puis-je partir?

- Tu es attendu?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Nouveau soupir de Kakashi. Il devenait vieux, vraiment.

- Pars, alors. Mais sache juste que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, de parler, je suis toujours là pour toi.

Mais Sasuke ne le crut pas. Il s'en alla juste, comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

Kakashi fixa la porte par où était sorti le garçon. Il était sûr qu'il l'avait vu boiter.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième jour - Mardi :<strong>

Il ne vivait pas ; il se contentait d'exister. Ce n'était pas normal... Le garçon ne devrait pas être si las de la vie. Et son regard ! Tellement vide ! Décidément, Kakashi était obsédé par les yeux noirs du garçon... Mais enfin, il était son professeur, et son inquiétude était justifiée, n'est-ce pas?

Il se demandait ce qu'il regardait chaque jour à travers la fenêtre. L'horizon, à coup sûr ! Mais que voyait-il par-delà cet horizon? Était-ce même la réalité? Peut-être que le garçon se déconnectait simplement du monde pour voyager dans le sien?

- Sasuke, peux-tu répondre à cette question?

Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas. Et là, ce n'était pas normal...

- Sasuke?

En général, il suffisait de poser une question au garçon pour qu'il y réponde. Si on lui demander de se lever, il ignorait juste la demande. Mais là, Kakashi ne lui avait pas demandé de se lever et, évidemment, avait donc attendu une réponse.

Kakashi n'était pas même sûr que le garçon l'ait entendu, au vu de son regard. En revanche, toute la classe avait maintenant son attention tournée vers le garçon ! Le professeur soupira. Il se tourna vers Shikamaru, mais celui-ci dormait. Il soupira une nouvelle fois...

- Sakura?

- Hum... Ce sont les...

Kakashi n'écouta pas le reste de la réponse, toujours concentré sur Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Sasuke, tu restes.

Le professeur avait dit ça sévèrement, avant même que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Évidemment, tous se retournèrent une seconde fois vers le garçon. Et celui-ci, une fois de plus, agit comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

La sonnerie se fit entendre, et Sasuke ne bougea pas. Et là encore, parce que le garçon ne rangeait pas ses affaires, Kakashi s'inquiéta vraiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il allait découvrir quoi !

Alors que ses élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie et que la classe se vidait peu à peu, Kakashi s'avança vers le garçon, qui était toujours assis en contemplant l'horizon.

- Sasuke, est-ce que ça va?

Aucune réaction.

- Sasuke?

Rien, toujours. Comme si le garçon était mort de l'intérieur et qu'il n'avait plus accès au monde réel. Kakashi, étrangement, doutait même que le garçon veuille, en fait, continuer à exister dans la réalité.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève. Il n'aurait pas du...

Il n'y eut pas de cri, de parole, ou de réaction brusque ; en fait, il y eut une réaction trop passive et trop "déconnectée" pour qu'elle fusse considérée comme normale. Le garçon se contenta juste de ranger ses affaires et de s'en aller, sans même admettre la présence de son professeur.

Et ce professeur était déconcerté. Comment était-il censé réagir à _ça_?

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième jour - Mercredi :<strong>

Kakashi avait vaguement aperçu le garçon, ce jour-là. Le mercredi était le seul jour de la semaine où il ne lui enseignait pas, alors il ne pouvait pas examiner sa peau ( et donc, ne pouvait pas surveiller ses contusions ).

- Shizune, j'aurais besoin de te parler d'un élève.

La jeune infirmière leva brusquement la tête de ses dossiers. Elle n'avait pas entendu le professeur entrer. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

- Kakashi ! Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien, mais je ne suis pas là pour échanger des banalités. J'aimerais que tu surveilles un de mes élèves.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais le temps, Kakashi, mais si tu veux, je pourrais le voir la semaine prochaine. Qui est-ce?

- Uchiha Sasuke. Et je préfèrerais que tu le convoques cette semaine.

- C'est vraiment si urgent?

- Oui.

Shizune soupira. Kakashi avait l'air sérieux, alors autant se presser et en finir avec ça.

- Bon, très bien, je vais voir ça. Tu m'as dit que c'était pour quoi, au fait?

* * *

><p><strong>Quatrième jour - Jeudi :<strong>

C'était avec un discret sourire aux lèvres que Sasuke entra dans la classe, ce matin-là. Ce n'était pas un sourire satisfait comme il avait l'habitude d'en avoir ; ce n'était pas non plus un sourire de bonheur ; ce n'était pas un sourire triste ; c'était un sourire dérangé, comme si la folie avait pris possession du garçon et que celui-ci tentait de la cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait sans même se rendre compte de sa présence. Paradoxale !

Et Kakashi, en étudiant le garçon de plus près, frissonna légèrement. Quelque chose n'était pas... "juste". Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il lui semblait que le garçon avait franchi une ligne qu'il n'aurait pas du, et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas retourner en arrière. Et cette contusion, sur son visage ! Elle n'y était pas la veille, il en était sûr !

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder : Iruka, un des surveillants ( et accessoirement un ami à lui ), entra dans la classe.

- Sasuke, tu viens avec moi.

En essayant de paraître si sérieux, Iruka avait un air comique, songea Kakashi. Il prenait un peu trop son travail à cœur, selon lui... Bien, ce n'était pas ses affaires, de toute façon.

Sasuke ne fit ni le sourd, ni l'ignorant, ni le curieux, alors qu'il devait quitter la classe à peine entré dans celle-ci. Il suivit simplement Iruka, sous le regard calculateur de Kakashi.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ce sourire... Et ce regard... Oui, pensa Kakashi ; quelque chose n'était pas juste.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinquième jour - Vendredi :<strong>

Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça... Sasuke avait tenté de se suicider. Suicide raté, grâce à l'intervention de son frère aîné, Itachi, qui avait sentit que "quelque chose n'était pas juste".

Ironiquement, c'était aussi ce qu'avait pensé Kakashi.

La rumeur s'était vite propagée ! Non pas parce qu'une personne avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, mais parce que cette personne était Sasuke Uchiha. _Le_ Sasuke Uchiha ! Le petit frère du génie Itachi Uchiha et le second fils de Fugaku Uchiha ! Et au vu de l'importance qu'avaient les Uchiha aux yeux du monde, c'était en soi un "phénomène" lui-même _important_.

Perturbé par l'information, Kakashi n'avait pu se concentrer de toute la journée. Ses élèves l'avaient bien senti et se doutaient de la raison ; eux-mêmes étaient mal à l'aise. Pas tristes - chacune des larmes n'était qu'hypocrisie, que ce soit pour l'image, pour l'attention, ou pour avoir une excuse de se distraire en cours ; mais mal à l'aise.

* * *

><p><strong>Sixième jour - Samedi :<strong>

Kakashi se rendit à l'hôpital. Il n'était qu'un professeur, pas un ami ou un membre de la famille ; ce n'était pas sa place. Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas venir. A dire vrai, il se sentait coupable. Si il n'avait pas fermé les yeux, si il s'était réellement inquiété du garçon, alors celui-ci ne serait pas dans une telle situation.

On lui indiqua rapidement la chambre du garçon. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y entrer : la chambre était déjà occupé.

Malgré tout, il resta à la porte de la chambre. Il écouta le silence, et il écouta les sanglots muets du si célèbre Itachi Uchiha. Dire qu'il avait une réputation de "glaçon humain"...

* * *

><p><strong>Septième jour - Dimanche :<strong>

Sasuke mourut. Il mourut sans douleur, paraissait-il. Il mourut en dormant, et Kakashi n'avait pas même pu aller le voir.

Le jour même, Itachi Uchiha avait assassiné toute sa famille avant de se suicider. Et, par une note qu'il avait négligemment laissé, tous en apprirent la raison : les deux frères Uchiha étaient abusés par leur père. Leur mère, ayant trop peur pour s'interposer, préférait trouver l'excuse que son mari était malade. Quand au reste de la famille Uchiha, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient au courant des abus que subissaient Itachi et Sasuke, faisaient comme si de rien n'était.

Le Massacre Uchiha, apporté au monde comme une partie de l'Histoire, ne se déclencha pas par des abus répétitifs. Itachi Uchiha "voulait juste venger son petit frère".

Et Kakashi comprit facilement : _le garçon_ avait mis fin à ses jours pour échapper à la réalité, parce que se contenter de contempler la liberté n'était pas suffisant.

* * *

><p><strong>Huitième jour - Un jour parmi tant d'autres :<strong>

Les deux frères Uchiha n'avaient pas été enterrés avec le reste de leur famille. Plutôt, Kakashi avait fortement suggéré à ce qu'ils le soient avec son ami défunt, Obito Uchiha. Les trois, selon lui, devraient s'entendre à merveille, bien qu'Obito ne fusse pas une armoire à glace comme les deux frères.

Tous les matins, il venait les visiter. Tous les matins, il arrivait en retard en cours, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était pas comme si ses élèves n'en étaient pas satisfais...

Et donc, tous les matins, il s'assurait que les fleurs soient fraiches et qu'aucun vandalisme n'avait été commis.

C'était à Obito, qu'il parlait le plus. Au cours des années, il avait encore tant de choses à dire ! Il ne faisait pas même le tri : il disait juste les mots comme ils venaient.

Ensuite, il parlait à Sasuke. Il lui parlait de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il continuait même à lui enseigner ! Et, même si il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun réponse, il lui demandait inlassablement si il allait bien, si il n'avait pas mal. Il continuait à lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour l'écouter et qu'il pouvait donc se confier sans craintes.

Parfois, il parlait aussi à Itachi. Il lui disait combien il regrettait de ne pas avoir agit plus tôt. Il lui disait qu'il comprenait son acte et que personne ne le blâmait. Il lui disait que l'amour qu'il portait à son frère était le plus honorable de tous.

Tous les matins, il visitait _ses_ morts et laissaient ses mots glisser sur le vent.

Tous les matins, c'était le huitième jour.

**FIN**


End file.
